Choco Latte
by shoueki
Summary: weird title, i know, but I have a good explanation inside. Anyway, Ken does something that angers Aya who in turn looses his trust in Ken. What could he do to regain it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Choco Latte**

**By: Shoueki**

**~~+*+~~**

**_Disclaimers__: If I owned them, you don't want to know……_**

**_Warnings__: shonen ai, though not yet visible in this chapter._**

_Cursing._

**_Notes: __/ mind talk /**--** usually happens when Schu is involved, though I doubt that he'll be included in this chapter, *yet_**

_[ Own thoughts ]**-- Character's individual thoughts.**_

_( Mine )**-- My comments.**_

**_~~+*+~~ -- __This is the border I use. I just put this wherever I like to put it._**

**Additional info: The first part would be mainly a "Ken" POV. But after the "border" I use, the talking will be done in a normal way. The last part would be Ken POV again.**

This chapter is Kencentric by the way. But I think most of the story would be as well.

**~~+*+~~**

I just sit here waiting for my punishment. I know that I shouldn't have done that but… I don't really know the real reason why I, no we did that and now **we have to face the wrath of our leader, AYA.**

I can't remember the things clearly though. I am starting to shiver because I feel so, cold. I can see Omi looking at me, he has this worried face. I know that he has that kind of look on his face not only because we would have to face Aya in minute, also because of the fact that I am shivering because of the chill that I am currently feeling. Yohji is just sitting in the chair in front of me. He has a cigarette in between his fingers but he barely touched it. I know that he is just as scared as we are. I start to bit my lower lip now. I just can't stand this anymore. What we did was completely innocent but if you're an assassin posing as a florist in the day, what we did could mean our lives. I slouch more in my seat because I could feel my body become tenser. I can't really remember, I have to because we would need to answer Aya's pressing questions. My head is starting to ache but I still can't remember clearly though. I bumped my head from under the bed when Aya caught me, no us. The clock's ticking is starting to annoy me and is just adding to my headache. I must remember. Wait, I think I'm getting something…

**~~+*+~~**

Two weeks ago…

"Oi, Yohji, if you don't lift your sorry ass of this bed right this minute or you'll have to replace your **new** door when you finally decide to wake up! Oi!" Ken yelled from outside Yohji's bedroom door. 

He was getting frustrated because he was yelling for 15 minutes now. But the blonde still hasn't decided to wake up. Ken had to do the deliveries because Omi had school and Aya being the unsociable person that he was detested the chore. So that left Ken and Yohji, but due to the fact that the blonde was still asleep and would take his time in changing his clothes, Aya decided, no he commanded that Ken would have to go out to make the deliveries. He also added as an afterthought with the order that he gave out that Ken would have to wake Yohji up to help Aya man the shop. Ken started to pound again on the door in front of him for the nth time. He looked at his wristwatch and became more annoyed. One of the deliveries that he needed to deliver was due on 1:30 p.m. and it was already 1:15 p.m. 

[Aya would be pissed again if I would not make the delivery on time. We would have to give them a discount to compensate. That would mean that we get less money.] Ken mused inside but suddenly he snickered to himself. Aya was really attached to the earnings of the Koneko. And to Ken, he was willing to bet that it was a harmful relationship because it's not really a nice idea to get attached to something that could be easily taken away from you. 

A voice in the back of Ken's head was starting to make suggestions on how to kill Yohji when Aya got pissed at him. True it was not his **entire fault, but Aya would usually vent out most of his anger on him. Does that mean that Aya respects his elders? (he he, joke (^_^)) Ken was starting to get good ideas on how to torment YOhji when the blonde peeked out from his slightly ajar door. The latter adjusted his bleary eyes then threw the brunet an annoyed scowl.**

"What? It's only 10:00 a.m.!"

Ken had to blink at that. Yohji was really starting to deteriorate from his vices.

"What the h*** do you mean 10:00a.m.? It's already 1:15 **p.m.****. I have to go out to make the deliveries and *Aya* is going to have my ass if I'm late for even one of them." He bickered out.**

Ken was starting to glare daggers at the sleepy blonde when he noticed the once annoyed look on Yohji's face change into a mischievous one. How that really hit Ken's anger button.

"WHAT?" he spat out.

Yohji only smirked wider and straightened a little.

"Hehe I understand. That would hurt a lot. Just let me get dressed." Then he sauntered into his room and went in the attached bathroom in his bedroom.

[Hurt? What could he mean…]Ken was in deep thought then it suddenly hit him. 

"Hentai!" he yelled out then quickly realized that Yohji would not be able to hear him because the said blonde was busy singing in the shower.

"Damn." He cursed as he walked down towards the shop to finally go out and complete his chore. He was starting to walk towards the garage when a deep baritone voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't tell me your sneaking out without waking Kudoh to help me." The voice said. Ken nearly wet his pants. Why did Aya need to be that scary? He finally realized that the redhead was waiting for an answer from him so he gathered up his shattered composure then faced Aya, so currently held a scowl on his face.

[He looks kinda cute when he scolws.] Ken thought, then he realized what he had said and cursed himself.

[Now where the h*** did that come from!?]

Ken looked again at the redheads face and heard a voice from the back of his head that said that it was true but he quickly shut it up.

"Yohji's already awake. He's just making himself presentable." Was his slightly **shaky reply.**

"Hn." With that he was dismissed. 

**~~*+*~~**

Ken's motorcycle was nearly flying with the current speed he was taking. He only had a few minutes left before he was officially late for the first delivery on the list.

[Damn Yohji] he thought all the while speeding into the busy streets of Tokyo. 

The light turned to red so he had to stop. He reached into his pocket to find for the list that Aya gave him. It was arranged by the time they were needed and the distance of the places were also considered. The man sure had an organized brain.

[But it is what gives him a really cool attitude.] he said with a smile. Then took a double take from his thought.

[Why am I acting weird all of a sudden?]

He was removed from that train of thought when the light turned green again. He reached his destination with a few minutes to spare. He was really thankful to the fact that it was only needed to be delivered near the beach (there's a beach near them, right?)

The next delivery was also near, thankfully. But as he reached the fifth one on the list, Ken realized that there could be a possible problem. He would have to pass through the red light district. No make that really enter the red light district because it was to be delivered in an apartment complex in there. But there would be no problems because he was a trained assassin after all. So of he went on his way.

When he entered the red light district, he quickly noticed the glares that were being sent to him clearly telling him to mind his own business. While some of the people near the alleys were obviously trying to cover something, what they were doing was already obvious to him. He knew that they were hitting an old person or something and getting his money so that they would be able to buy some drugs for themselves. He had this strong urge to just throw the large and **expensive arrangement in his hands to help that person, but he quickly remembered where he was. He knew right away that he was greatly outnumbered. If he would act stupid, he would just get himself and the person that he wanted to help, killed. He didn't like that so he just lowered his head and walked the rest of the way. He also didn't want to attract any attention  to himself so he walked a quietly as he could. **

He reached his destination after a short while but was clearly shocked about what he smelled from the place. Yes, smelled. It wasn't an odorous smell, more like a familiar smell to him. It smelled like **blood**. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that there was no one who would spot him if he took a peek inside. He knocked but no one answered. So he just reached for the knob and was quite relived that it was open. That way, if someone had seen him, he would not be charged of robbery. He would just say that he needed to deliver the arrangement in his arms and when he received no response, he just decided to go in. but it was like as if someone would really call the police on him. He was **in** the red light district after all.

He went inside the small apartment in front of him and was quite shocked with what he saw. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the living room that welcomed him. 

"Hello? Is somebody home?" he called out. In his head he berated with himself that he might have just imagined the smell. But he got no answer. So he decided to walk in a little. If the owner of the house sensed that there was an intruder in the house, he/she would come out with a knife. He waited for some time but no one came out. And then there was that smell again. The smell of blood. That was when he knew that something was wrong. He laid the arrangement that he was supposed to deliver on the floor. Then he closed his eyes to concentrate on that common smell. 

When he found the direction he started to run. His sense of smelling led him to a small bedroom and was a bit surprised to see the door slightly ajar. He pushed it back easily and was again overwhelmed with that familiar smell. He saw a scene of carnage in front of his eyes, there was a body on the floor. The head of the body was obviously decapitated but it was missing. It was as if it was really taken away by the bastard who did the act as a trophy or something. He started towards the body to see some identification when he heard faint sobs coming from the room.

[Shit! Don't tell me that that is the body's ghost!] he knew that he was being paranoid but being the cute and gullible person that he is (^_^), he can't help it. He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. He might have imagined it because of some of his paranoia. It was silent for a minute but the sound came alive again. It was coming from the far left corner of the room. Still a little scared (of the "ghost") he moved towards the source of the sound. The corner was a little covered by the shadows so he had to adjust his vision a little. At first he saw a form from the corner then discovered that it was a body. Of a person and he/she was alive. He moved closer and reached out his hand towards the person. What greeted him was a pair of distorted eyes. They were so full of fear that he thought that he was watching a horror movie. He nearly shouted but he quickly gathered his shattered wits and spoke to the stranger.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said in the most comfortable voice that he was able to manage. The form, which was actually a teenage girl looked at him not believing his words. He couldn't blame her though. I won't exactly trust a stranger that just goes in my house after the carnage that I saw. The girl looked away from him and looked at the body on the floor. She was obviously near to tears when she looked back at Ken.

"Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I was supposed to deliver some flowers here." Ken answered her with a reassuring smile.

"Oh…" she meekly answered. 

After what seemed to be an eternity of tension between them, she finally spoke.

"Mr. flower, uh, guy, could you get me out of here?"

Ken was dumfounded but her choice of words but nodded anyway…

**~~+*+~~**

So that was where it all started. I could remember the eyes of that girl again when I first met her in her apartment two weeks ago. It still scares me shitless but I had to help her didn't I? What is Aya's problem anyway? He's just weir ding  me out. 

        Wait, *gulp*, I'm starting to remember something again. I think Aya might have a good reason to be angry afterall…

                  

~~+*+~~

**Tbc (?)…**

**A/n:**

**-- I made this during math class (isn't it just weird to think of the number of fics that were made during math). **

**-- Actually this kinda happened to me and my friends sometime during this fic and I just kinda had this idea for a fic, really embarrassing situation for us though, but I hope that we'd be able to manage.**

-- Some of you might be wondering why "Choco Latte" is the title of my fic. I would put a song in here with that title in one of the next chapters(I hope). So that means that this is kind of a sonfic, but not entirely. I just used the idea. 

-- Look at me, I still haven't updated some of the former fics that I worked on and I'm starting a new one. Oh well, I just hope that I'll get to continuing them when I get my muse for them.

-- Anyway please R&R because I really live for the reviews because they are some of the things that fuel me into making fics, so please review…

(^_^) till next chappie, I hope…  


	2. Chapter 2

**Choco Latte**  


**By: Shoueki**  
  
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
_

**Disclaimers**: If I owned them, I'd be insanely happy, but too bad……  
**Warnings**: shonen ai, though just hints in this chapter.  
Cursing.  
**Notes**: / mind talk /--> usually happens when Schu is involved, though I doubt that he'll be included in this chapter, or in this fic for that matter.  
[ Own thoughts ]--> Character's individual thoughts.  
( Mine )--> My comments.  
~ ~ + * + ~ ~ --> This is the border I use. I just put this wherever I like to put it.  
**Additional info**: This chapter is Kencentric by the way, but I thought about it and I have decided that this fic would be really entirely focused on Ken.  


_   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
Wait, *gulp*, I'm starting to remember something again. I think Aya might have a good reason to be angry afterall…   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
Ken looked at the list that Aya gave him earlier. There were no deliveries left so he could go home right away. Then he remembered the cargo that was currently sleeping in his motor cycle's sidecar (1). He knew that he had to take the girl he had found earlier to a safer place, but where. He had asked the girl earlier if she would want to go to the hospital or police station but she declined. Ken was supposed to ask her why but she fell asleep. Ken was pacing back and forth because he was currently in deep thought.   


[ If I bring her to the Koneko, I could tell them that it would only be until she gets better, right? But then there's Aya… he'll probably have a fit but I'm sure he'll understand.] With that thought, he climbed on his bike and drove towards the direction of the Koneko.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
"Anybody home?" Ken called out. Ken had parked his motorcycle in the garage and decided that he would present what he found later. Because he was wondering where the others were because if you were in his position, you would too. The lights of the Koneko were turned off. It was not that late but they still kept the lights open for some of the flowers (2). He was walking towards the door when he noticed that it was a little ajar.   


[Maybe something's wrong.] His heart was already beating faster because he was scared. Scared that his assumption might be true, but his friends were assassins and they could take care of themselves. But still, he had to make sure that they were all right. He did care a lot about his team mates.   


He slowly tiptoed his way into the shop and noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the lights.   


[Everything seems fine here, maybe they're in their rooms.]   


He then went upstairs to check if everything was alright. He went up to the second floor. This floor was their living quarters (3). The first room he entered was the living room. There was nobody there so he decided to go to one of the rooms.   


[One of them should be here.] Even if Omi and Yohji had to go somewhere, Ken knew that Aya would be in his room reading or doing his Kata (4). Then he blushed when he remembered Aya. The way he moved with his Katana. That damn thing was just like connected to the man or something. So he slowly went to the direction of Aya's room.   


When he reached their "great leader's" room, he knocked lightly on the wooden door to get a response.   


"Aya" he said in a hushed voice. He would not want to disturb the redhead if he was sleeping or something. He waited for some time then he decided to knock again.   


"Aya" he said again but this time louder. He waited again but there was no response.   


"Aya" he said louder because he was slowly loosing his patience. The man could be ignoring him again and for what reason, only the redhead knew.   


There was still no response and Ken was starting to get annoyed.   


"I'll count to three and if you still ignore me I'll break your door."   


"One" he started. Of course he would not break down Aya's door but he knew that that would get the redhead's attention. He was a very thrifty man after all.   


"Two." There was still no response. Ken was starting to get worried.   


"Three!" With that he twisted the knob and to his surprise, it quickly opened.   


He was quite shocked to see the room empty. Where was his Aya? He scanned the room again, and did a double take.   


[Wait, did I just think of him as **my** Aya?] He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a sound from outside. It sounded like a snicker so he decided to go out. The others might be trying to play a trick on him. He carefully went out and scanned the room. There was nobody there.   


[Must be my imagination] he thought. He was heading towards Omi's room when he heard…   


[Static? Somebody must be turning the T.V. on] so he went towards the living room and found no one. There was only static on the T.V., then there was some pictures that he could not understand. Then there was a picture of a well (5). Then a figure, actually it looked like a zombie and it came out of the well and it started to move towards the screen. Now Ken was really scared. Sure he was a trained assassin but how could you kill somebody who's already dead? He was currently yelling to his feet that they should move but they just won't obey him. He was really scared and he had this urge to pee in his pants but then he heard that snicker again. He turned around and saw a familiar blond.   


"Yohji!." He was now glaring daggers at the older assassin when said assassin just laughed like a maniac.   


"You should have seen your face Ken, you looked so scared that you look appropriate to be in that film." He said while gesturing towards the T.V.   


"Why you!" he was ready to pounce on Yohji when he remembered something.   


"Wait before I kill you, where are the others and how did you manage to do that?" he said the pointed towards the T.V.   


"Omi's went out to get some supplies and that," he gestured at the t.v. "that was a gag that Omi made. He asked me to test it out and I figured that you'd be the perfect vict..., I mean **volunteer** for that."   


"Well I did not volunteer! And where the hell is Aya" Ken said. Still angry at Yohji for playing that trick on him.   


"Him… wait"   


"Well?"   


"Kenken I was just wondering…" Yohji started but he was cut off by Ken.   


"My name is Ken!"   


"Okay, **KEN**, as I was saying, I was just wondering why your looking for the ice princess… come to think of it, his room was the first one that you checked out and…"   


"What the hell are you trying to say anyway!" the brunet was really pissed now.   


"Nothing..."   


"Then where the hell is he!?"   


"Actually… I don't know."   


Ken's jaw dropped to the floor.   


"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"   


[I enjoy teasing you] Yohji thought, but he did not say that out loud because he really knew that Ken was upset but…why? Then it hit him.   


"You're jealous aren't you?"   


Ken's jaw dropped again.   


"W..hat?" he stammered.   


"You're think that your boyfriend is out there somewhere with some other girl or guy"   


That comment from Yohji broke the trance that Ken was in.   


"He's not my boyfriend and I don't care if he's with another girl or guy"   


Yohji could really tell that Ken was really starting to get really **pissed** so he decided that he had teased Ken enough.   


"Okay, whatever you say Ken." He said to Ken while wondering why the brunet was really quite stirred up by that conversation, but he was brought out from his musing when Ken spoke.   


"Yohji wait, I have something to show you" he said pushing past Yohji.   


[Wonder what that could be… might as well follow.]   


They were going down the stairs when they heard the voices of their other two comrades.   


  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  


"Aya-kun onegai?" Omi said while holding a bundle(?) of some kind in his arms.   


"We can't have that around Omi" he said in a monotone voice.   


Ken and Yohji just reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard Aya's reply.   


[Have what around?] Yohji mused.   


[Wow 6 words in one sentence!] Ken thought.   


"But…but" Omi was near tears now.   


"No buts Omi and that's final."   


Yohji cleared his throat to inform them that they were present. Then he voiced out what he asked himself earlier.   


"What is this about?"   


Aya turned his head towards Yohji's direction but did not answer. Omi looked up too then realized that that was Yohji and he ran towards the older blond still carrying the bundle in his arms. Then to Yohji's shock, Omi threw himself on his chest and started sobbing.   


"Yohji-kun…(sob)… I found… (sniff)… then (sob)"   


That really did not make any sense to Yohji so he turn to glare at Aya who he thought could bring light to what was happening.   


"What the hell did you do to him?"   


Ken who was trying to blend with the wall (but to no avail) noticed that Yohji was really pissed with the tone he used. The older blond was just really protective of the younger blond. He felt sorry for Aya but once Yohji is angry, no one could stop him. But he would be sad though. There would be no more Aya doing his Kata to look at.   


*sigh*   


[epp!] his plan to blend with the wall was now a complete failure because he was now the center of attention of the three.   


Aya was the first one of the three to look away from Ken. Then he pointed at the bundle that was in Omi's arms.   


"Cat."   


Yohji looked at the bundle that was in between him and Omi and noticed that it was in fact a **cat**.   


"So? What's wrong with it?" he said but in a calmer voice than what he previously used.   


"It can't stay." Aya countered.   


"And why is that?" Now all of the anger that Yohi felt earlier just dissipated and it was changed by confusion.   


"It just can't" With that he went past the three other Weiß to go to the living quarters.   


"Weird…" Yohi said when he was sure that Aya reached his room.   


[Sometimes I just wonder why he over exaggerates things. It's just a cat for goodness sakes!]   


"Bishounen, come now, don't cry." Yohji said, trying to soothe the boy. 

  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
After a few minutes, Omi was now calm but he still didn't have that genki smile of his plastered.   


"How about him Yohji-kun?"   


[Him? Oh the cat]   


"Well we could make him a house at the back and hide him from Aya."   


"Really? Thank you Yohji-kun" he said and threw himself on the older blond. (he does have a habit of doing that, ne?)   


After planning a house for the cat, Yohji remembered that Ken wanted to show him something earlier.   


"Kenken, what did you want to show me?"   


No response from the brunet. After removing the genki blond that was hanging onto him like he was a lifeline or something, Yohji walked towards the brunet and noticed the blank look that Ken wore. It would look funny but he was worried.   


"Ke~n" he said in a sing~song voice.   


Still no response. So he waved his hands in front of the soccer goalie. Ken snapped out of the trance he was in and blinked at Yohji. Then he lost himself…   


"If he would not let a cat in here, then…"   


That made no sense to the other two but Yohji just shrugged it off.   


"You wanted to show me something?"   


Ken only nodded and walked towards the direction of the garage.   


[He looks like he's going to receive a death sentence with the way he's walking.] Yohji mused.   


"What's wrong with Ken-kun, Yohji-kun?"   


Apparently, he was not the only one that noticed Ken's odd behavior.   


"Beats me Omittchi"   


Ken stopped in front of the garage and proceeded to open the door. What they saw in Ken's motorcycle's sidecar almost pulled both their eyes out of their sockets.   


"What the…" Yohji said. He still could not believe what he is seeing. There was a girl there and she was covered in…blood.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  


**Tbc (?)…**

  
  


A/n:   


(1) Ken's motorcycle has a sidecar right? Because I think I saw Omi riding with Ken in one episode and he was sitting in the sidecar… I think. Well if anyone was wondering, he took his motorcycle to deliver the arrangements he had to deliver because it would be faster. (he was already late after all…)   


(2) I read somewhere that some kinds of flowers needed to be under some light at a certain length of time or else they'd die. If that info was wrong well I blame that book…(or something, I can't remember though)   


(3) I'm not really sure about their living arrangements so I just made that one up. ^_^   


(4) I think that's what you call it. I'm not so sure though so if you have some corrections, feel free to tell.   


(5) I have no idea where that came from. That scene was not really in my plan but I'm too lazy to change it. (shrugs) oh well, maybe that's what you get from talking about "the ring" before proceeding to the computer to write a fic. ^^;;   


^_^ here's chappie two. Hope ya liked it. By the way, thankies to those who reviewed. Sorry that I only posted this now. I had to take care of stuff and then there is school. They just enjoy to give us so much work when the Christmas vacation is approaching. It's like their tradition . But now I'm free! Mwahaha! I can write all the fics I want! (I just hope that I'll get the motivation to do so…) By the way, I'll probably post chapter 4 of "What *about* Yaoi?" sometime soon and I think another fic might be coming up (I hope). But the story "Can I find happiness" will be put on hold because I don't really own it. My cousin asked me to post it for her and she doesn't have any idea on how she would continue that. And I'm not sure if I'd continue this one, but if people still read it then why not, ne?   


Anyway, please tell me what you think. The pretty review button is just down there somewhere…   


(^_^) till next chappie, I hope… 


End file.
